Story of an Unusual Pureblood
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: After Yuuki becomes a Pureblood, she and Zero get together and they have a child. Their child is a girl that they name Evelyn Snow Kiryu. Evelyn, whom they nickname 'Eve Snow' because she was born on the first night of snow of the year, is a very unusual child. What will happen when she decides to attend Cross Academy as her parents did? Rated 'T' for now may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki's P.O.V.

It was December 5th, two years after Zero and I left Cross Academy together. At that time he had just proposed to me. A year after we left, we got married. And were staying in the old Kuran house. The part of the house that I had lived in as a child, before Uncle Rido came after me and mother and father died, was completely destroyed. As if my big brother Kaname had not wanted to even think of that part of the house. Perhaps he hadn't... He truly loved me and I left him. I had really wanted to be like mother and father... But in the end, my feelings for Zero were much more overpowering than my feelings for Kaname. About six months after we got married I discovered that I was pregnant. When we went to a special doctor for Vampire's we found out that it was a girl.  
We could not think of a name to give her. Nor did we think of a name until the night that our beautiful daughter was born. We named her Evelyn Snow Kiryu. We gave her the nickname 'Eve Snow' because the night that she was born was the first night that snow had fallen that winter.  
When she was born we immediately knew that she was quite a bit unusual. The doctor informed us that she completely Pureblood Kuran, despite her being Zero's daughter. We thought it was just because the Kuran blood was very powerful, and that it had fought the other blood for domination and won overall.  
The other weird thing was that she grew very quickly. By the end of each month, after her birth, she seemed to be another year and a half year older. By the time she was really only a year old, she appeared to be the age of seventeen.  
When she looked five, Zero and I introduced her to her Uncle Kaname. She seemed very shy of him and it seemed as though she was very uncomfortable being in his presence. When he had left I sat down with her and asked her about it.  
"Eve, why were you acting so shy around Uncle Kaname today?" I questioned her in a gentle manor.  
She looked up at me with her big violet eyes and her silver hair fell away from her face, we still didn't understand her eye color, and she answered in a calm tone, "Mommy... he seemed very tense around Daddy and he sounded like he was angry every time he talked to Daddy... And he kept looking at you weirdly, Mommy. Like he missed you in a way that was more than like a big brother should miss his sister..."  
She was only a bit hesitant between her sentences. However, I could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So I left her alone in her play room. That was the only time that she saw her Uncle Kaname Kuran. He never came to visit after that time.  
When she looked to be seventeen, she decided that she wanted to go Cross Academy and be a student in the Night Class. Zero was not okay with it at first since neither of us were there to protect her. However, I talked him into it and we decided to let her go.  
It is now March 12th of the third year since we left the academy, and our daughter, Evelyn "Eve" Snow Kiryu, leaves tomorrow to go to the academy. Aidou, who came to be my very close friend after I left the school, has agreed to go with her to keep an eye on her. And I am certain that Kaname, Takuma, and the other Night Class members that still remain at the school will love her and protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow's P.O.V.

I kissed my mother and father goodbye, since they were not going to the academy with me and then I stood in front of them smiling.  
"I'll miss you guys," I said as dad brushed my knee length silver hair out of the way of my bright violet eyes.  
I smiled more at him and hugged him, then mom.  
"I love you, mom. I love you, dad. I promise I will be careful and that I will call you after my first set of classes tonight," I assured them because I knew how worried they were. "And... thank you again for letting me make the decision on my own to take this opportunity."  
Behind me, Hanabusa Aidou- my mother's dear friend since she was reawakened as a Pureblood in the academy- finished putting our bags into the trunk of the car. Then he walked over next to me and he bowed to my parents.  
"I will take care of her at the academy. As will the other's I'm sure. Now we need to get going on our way, to make it there in time. Bye, Zero and Yuuki," he said as he bowed again and he pulled me away before I went into hugging them again.  
We got into the backseat of the car- well, limo- that was to take us to my new school.  
Aidou and I sat quietly next to one another for quite some time, then I finally spoke and asked him: "So... Do you think that they will really accept me? The Night Class, I mean..."  
He looked at me with his lightly colored aqua blue eyes. I think he could tell how nervous I was getting as we got closer to the school.  
His blood hair was messy as it had always been and he smiled gently at me. "Of course they will. And if they don't..." He paused dramatically. "Then I will freeze them all solid and force them to like you. But I don't think that it will go that far. You are a Pureblood, after all. So I am sure that they will like you. They will probably give you as much kindness as they give to Kaname-sama. Don't worry yourself, Snow."  
His kind smile barely reassured me. I was very worried that I would not be accepted or that they would treat me badly because I was a Pureblood that should not be. Most of the vampire world knew of my story. And that was exactly why I was worried that I would be shunned, or treated differently than the others like me. I felt like I would instantly be an outcast.  
About an hour after that conversation with Hana-chan (as I often called him), we arrived at the school.  
When our car stopped in front of the beautiful Cross Academy, a boy- with long and straight blonde hair and sparkling emerald green eyes- stood in front of my door as the driver opened it.  
The blonde, with emeralds for eyes, grinned as Hana-chan and I stepped out of our car.  
"Hanabusa, welcome back!" He exclaimed as he hugged Aidou. "Akatsuki will be ver happy to see you." Next he turned toward me a bowed, but when he straightened up he hugged me as well. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Evelyn Kuran. My name is Takuma Ichijo. I am the Vice President of the Moon Dormitory and I am going to help you get settled in here. If you ever need anything just ask me. You very much resemble your father with that gorgeous, silky silver hair. And your mother in your build and facial features. Did you know that?"  
The boy finally stopped long enough to take a breath and let me respond. However, I was speechless.  
"Takuma, I think you stunned her into silence. Why did you badger her so much?" Hana said since I still couldn't speak. Then he made a joke. "You could never be a lawyer. You would get kicked out of court for badgering the witnesses."  
It only to me another minute to find my words.  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Ichijo-san. And I actually go by the last name Kiryu. However... since my mother is the Pureblood I suppose that other vampires would definitely know me as 'Kuran' rather than 'Kiryu'. And thank you for saying that it's nice to 'finally' meet me, when in fact I am sure that you were probably more worried about it because of my Uncle Kaname. I am certain that he is not looking forward to me being here. And if I need anything that I feel Hana-chan can't help me with I will definitely come to see you. Also thank you for helping me get settled. Now... about your last question... No, I was honestly not aware that I really resemble either of them. But thank you for telling me," I talked like I was a lot older than I really am, like most Pureblood's did at a young age.  
Despite looking to be seventeen years old, I was only a year old. And in that year I had probably learned a lot more than any other person I have ever and will ever know.  
I felt a little bad about sounding like I was talking down to him. I immediately felt the urge to apologize to him. Because, for whatever reason, I knew that what he thought of me mattered to me more than what anyone else thought.  
"I... I am terribly sorry for speaking in a way that made me sound better than you. I didn't mean it to sound that way. Please forgive me, Takuma-kun," I smiled a sweet smile and hoped that it looked as beautiful as I thought it did.

Takuma's P.O.V.

The beautiful Pureblood smiled a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I hoped that she couldn't hear it when it started to beat nearly out of my chest. I was wondering what my mind was thinking...  
Could I possibly have a crush on this Pureblood girl? No... it wasn't possible. she wouldn't go for me.  
I swallowed hard and prayed my voice sounded the same as normal when I answered, "No. It's quite fine, Miss. Don't worry about it. I think that it was my fault anyways. There is nothing to forgive. I am sorry, and Evelyn Kiryu it is then. Now... How about I show you to your room?" I grinned in the same cheerful way that I always did.  
She nodded and the silver hair that I couldn't keep my eyes off of, swished around her face making it harder to not stare at her.  
She and Hanabusa followed me into the Moon Dormitory and we went up the stairs through the lounge and ignored everyone in there for right now. We then walked down the main hallway and went to a set of double doors and I pushed them open.  
"This is your room, Evelyn-sama." I said and then looked to Hanabusa. "I assume you will be back in your old dorm with Akatsuki, Hanabusa?"  
The tall and thin blonde shook his head making his hair move around. "No. I will be in the room connected to hers in case she needs me during sleeping hours or for an emergency."  
This both surprised me and angered me a little.  
Am I jealous that Hanabusa gets to be so close to her room? And to her? I thought to myself and then I nodded. Well... at least I don't have to worry about her safety... I know Hanabusa will take good care of her. Even though I doubt that she needs anyone to wait on her.  
Evelyn walked into the room and looked around, and a smile lit up her face.  
"Takuma, could you do me a favor?" She asked.  
It took me a second to process her question because the sound of my name on her lips sounded like the most beautiful wind chimes that you could possibly imagine.  
"Yes?" I asked when I caught myself.  
"Could you please tell whoever set the room up for me that its perfect and thank you?" Evelyn smiled.  
I grinned then because it had been I that set up the room, all on my own.  
"Actually, Miss Evelyn, it was I that did this room up. Kaname-sama asked me to since you are a Pureblood. And he thought that you deserved the best. So I set it up. And you are very welcome. Although you really have nothing to thank me for," I kept babbling.  
It was as though I couldn't stop myself. She made me nervous because of both her beauty and her Pureblood status.  
Yes, the rumors were true. That she was indeed a Pureblood Kuran even though her father was not even born a vampire. I could feel the overbearing power of her blood while she was in the room, it made me want to fall to her feet and do anything she asked. Practically the same way we all were with Kaname- sama. But it felt different... I would have to say it felt that I would do that but she would deny me the privilege.  
I sighed on the inside, because it would be a great honor to be a servant to this angelically dazzling girl. I was careful to keep the sigh inside so as not to offend her.  
I continued to smile like I normally did.  
"So how about I give you both two hours to get settled in and then I come up to get you? And by then everyone should be back and ready to meet you, Miss Evelyn. Is that alright?" I asked her.  
Those giant and shining violet eyes looked at me, as if to see into my soul and she smiled as she nodded. "That'll be perfectly fine. And Takuma? Please don't call me things like 'Miss Evelyn' or 'Lady Evelyn' or 'sama' or even 'Evelyn'. Its just 'Eve', or 'Eve Snow' if you prefer my middle name. Some just call me 'Snow'. But please nothing that makes me sound superior, I want to be everyones equal. We'll see you in two hours."  
I nodded my approval. "Eve it is then. Your bags are bring brought up here right now. If you need anything just holler. I should be able to hear you."  
Then I turned and left her room.

Hanabusa's P.O.V.

As soon as Takuma left, I was going to say something to Snow about the way he acted. I thought for sure that he blushed every time she smiled. Also, I heard his heart skipping along whenever she said his name. But I didn't get a chance to say anything to her because just as I was about to, four guys started to bring in our bags.  
This subject was not something that I thought to be spoken about lightly. I definitely did not want to discuss it in front of others. I decided that I would just wait and talk to her after they were done brining in everything.  
So I simply waited.  
As they brought in the bags, I directed them on which ones were mine and where to put them in the adjoining room. They did as I asked them to.  
When they were finally done carrying in all of the bags, I went into my room so that Snow could have a bit of alone time to unpack her things and put them wherever she pleased. It only took me forty-five minutes to put all of my stuff away and when I was done I put my empty suitcase in the empty storage closet in the room.  
From what I knew of the Sun Dormitory rooms, ours were much bigger. Each Day class dorm room only had two beds, dressers, night stands, and a shared closet. Our rooms had a bathroom in each of them, instead of a shared one on each floor. We had our main room, a sitting and office type room, a big closet, and a storage closet.  
None of the Night Class members share a room. Mainly because the rooms in our dorm are so big and there really aren't that many of us in the first place. Not many vampires agree with Kaien Cross' pacifism. And then, most of the ones that are here are only here because of Kaname-sama.  
When I was done unpacking and organizing, I walked back into Snow's room and smiled a little bit. She was putting her own blankets on her bed. They were a pure white silk with a black flower and vine pattern that covered them completely. Her long silver hair was pulled back in a braid, which moved behind her every time she did. If Takuma did indeed like her, I couldn't really blame him because she was more inhumanly beautiful than any other vampire I have ever known. Her beauty definitely comes from her mother.  
I cleared my throat to make my presence aware to her, though since she is a Pureblood I am sure she already knew I was there the minute I walked in.  
Snow turned and grinned at me. "Hey, Hana-chan. Are you done already?"  
She inquired, and I nodded.  
"Is there anything that I can help you with, Snow?" I asked.  
She looked over her shoulder at the last two suitcases that she had, her face turned a bit red. Then she looked away. "No. Those last two are my personal things. You don't want to see those."  
I grinned and made a very quiet remark thinking that she wouldn't hear me, "Takuma would."  
It was just a mutter, but she heard it instantly.  
"What?!" Snow jolted and snapped around. "What are you talking about, Hanabusa?"  
Now she was even more red than she was before. Snow's eyes were also wide and she simply stared at me like I was on fire or something.  
I blinked and studied her carefully as I answered her. "Um... Well, I wanted to talk to you about it sooner , but the guys were bringing our stuff in and then we had to do our unpacking. The thing is... I believe that Takuma has a crush on you. Didn't you notice the way he was looking at you? And the way his heartbeat sped up every time you talked to him? Or how he lost his words when you said his name? Those are all signs of a crush."  
After I said all of this, I simply shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
That is, until she said, "Do you really think so?"  
I then noticed that she was a darker red and that she seemed a bit excited. "Yeah, I really think so."  
"Maybe he does... I hope so... He... seems very kind. I like him a lot. I want him to like me," Snow's smile was like a light at the end of a dark tunnel at noon, that's how bright it was.  
She finished unpacking he things and then we simply waited for Takuma to come get us.

Snow's P.O.V.

When Takuma, the sexy blonde with emerald eyes, came back I couldn't stop blushing. The thoughts of what Hana-chan and I had earlier talked about kept resurfacing and I couldn't get them out of my head.  
"Shall we go down and introduce you then?" He asked in that sweet voice.  
I nodded and Hanabusa and I followed him out of the room. We went downstairs to the lounge in the main room. All of the other Night Class members were there, all sitting around Uncle Kaname. I suddenly got very nervous.  
Next to him was a girl that had very long and fair strawberry blonde hair, there was an fiery oranged hair boy next to her holding her hand. On the other side of Uncle there was a lazy and sleepy boy and girl pair. I recognized them. They were models. The boy had reddish hair and the girl had orangish hair. And standing behind the couch was a somber looking girl with chin length silver hair.  
Before Takuma could say anything, I walked over and bowed in front of my Uncle.  
"Hello again, Uncle. It's been a long time. I hope you have been well," then I looked at those sitting next to him, each individually. "It is very nice to meet you all. I hope that we can be friends and that you will all treat me as your equal. My name is Evelyn Snow Kiryu, but I go by either 'Eve', 'Snow', or 'Eve Snow'. No honorifics please."  
The strawberry blonde stood and bowed. "I am Ruka Souen. It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of another Pureblood member of Kaname-sama's family. And we will give you the respect you deserve, Eve."  
The fiery haired one simply waved from the couch and said, "Nice to meet you, as well. I am Akatsuki Kain." Then he got off the couch and went over to Hana-chan. "Good to see you again, cousin. We missed your stupidity around here." He grinned a little at his own taunt.  
"You're so mean, Akatsuki!" Hanabusa exclaimed putting an emphasis in weird places of the sentence and his cousin's name.  
Neither of the model stood or said anything, and Takuma took his chance to jump in. "This is Senri Shiki, he's your mother and uncle's cousin, and Rima Toya. They are models that I am sure you have probably heard of."  
Rima looked at me as she gave Senri a piece of pocky to eat. "Hello, its nice to meet you. We've all heard much about your story. Senri, be nice to her. She is your relative."  
"Good evening, Eve," he said in a very blank voice that matched exactly the way that Rima talked.  
Then Kaname spoke up, "Its good to have you here, Eve. Did you have any trouble unpacking?" I shook my head no and he continued. "How are my sister and brother-in-law?"  
The way he said "sister" all endearingly and "brother-in-law" in a spiteful way irritated me. I had once explained t mother the way that Uncle looked at her and the way he acted as though he despised father. It made me feel as though he had more than sibling-like feelings for her. It was gross.  
"They are fine. More in love than ever," I just said it to see his reaction but he showed no response.  
"That's good. Okay, you and Hanabusa will start classes tonight. And by the way, Hanabusa, its good to have you back here with us."  
After that, the students all went back to their rooms to prepare for their classes later that night.


End file.
